Encuentros sin magia
by Sowelu
Summary: Él no quería perderla y para lograrlo, tenía que arriesgarse a decirle la verdad. Eso incluía el decirle que la magia existía aunque ella creyera que eran simples trucos y una pérdida de tiempo. Escrito para el AI en Desmaius.


Tenía ganas de subir esta historia acá porque nunca me plantée escribir de ellos dos. Sin embargo, él resultado me dejó a gusto y no quería que se quedara sólo en la comunidad para la que fue escrita. Fue un regalo para cris_snape en livejournal para el amigo invisible de la comu "Desmaius". Ya me dirán que opinan ^^

* * *

><p>Para: cris_snape<p>

Título:"Encuentros sin magia."

Pareja: Percy Weasley/Audrey

Summary: Él no quería perderla y para lograrlo, tenía que arriesgarse a decirle la verdad. Eso incluía el decirle que la magia existía aunque ella creyera que eran simples trucos y una pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Rodeado de la sombra de un gran árbol que lo resguarda momentáneamente del viento de octubre, él la ve en la distancia. Desde esa banca al lado del canal Bristol que da abrigo a alguna vieja villa en Inglaterra. Sus ojos oscurecidos por la tristeza sólo alcanzan a ver vagamente a la chica y no es capaz de adivinar ni sus facciones ni su color de cabello, pero sus movimientos sinuosos sobre el camino le llaman la atención.

Ella se detiene cerca de una reja y después de un tiempo, él pierde interés. Baja la vista hacia su regazo donde una carta de Fred se extiende con miles de arrugas de las tantas veces que se ha doblado y desdoblado. La tinta corrida indica lágrimas pero no son nuevas porque Percy ya no puede derramar más. Al menos no lo ha hecho en público desde que la guerra terminó.

Y es que ya nada sabe igual para él. Sus ambiciones se mantienen firmes pero sus triunfos le han sabido un poco amargos, con ese vacío que ha quedado desde la muerte del único hermano que se había acercado de manera espontánea cuando se reconcilió con su familia. Él que no le guardó ningún rencor en particular.

Aquél que alguna vez le envió la carta que ahora ha vuelto a desdoblar porque se lamenta no haber respondido en aquél momento. Ni siquiera para calmar el tormento, que muy dentro de él sabía, que habitaba en la cabeza y corazón de su madre todas las noches antes de dormir.

Su mano aprieta con fuerza el papel para luego volverlo a doblar y meterlo en un bolsillo de su capa. Regresa su mirada a la chica para descubrir con sorpresa que ha dejado su posición a la orilla del canal y ahora, va caminando lentamente hacia él. Cautelosa como debería ser con cualquier extraño.

Percy se inquieta y discretamente gira el cuello en busca de alguien más que pudiera estar llamando la atención de aquella mujer de largo cabello castaño.

-Disculpa, tú no eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? –La chica aprieta su abrigo un poco más advirtiendo a Percy sobre el rechazo para el que va preparada. Él responde de manera automática.

-¿Cómo sabes? –Y ahora él enfoca toda su atención sobre ella, en su penetrante mirada color verde que lo mira con curiosidad, como si tratara de descubrir toda su vida en el poco tiempo que lleva ahí parada.

Ella se encoje de hombros y deja pasar unos segundos más en silencio. Una madre le grita a su hijo en la distancia, pero ninguno le da importancia.

-Vengo aquí todas las mañanas, a caminar y tratar de prepararme para el día en el colegio que me espera dentro de… -alza su mano para ver su reloj y sus ojos se agrandan, -exactamente media hora. ¡Voy tarde!

Ella da un brinquito y se gira hacia su bolso que había dejado descuidadamente cerca de la banca.

-Me tengo que ir… se me hace tarde. Ehr… ¿estarás aquí mañana?

Estaba tensa, eso lo podía asegurar al ver la posición de sus hombros y sus dedos que jugaban con el cinturón de su saco. Y Percy definitivamente también debería de estar cauteloso por la extraña, pero pareciera que esta mañana, había alguien más respondiendo por él.

-Mañana… estaré aquí mañana. –El rostro de ella se sonrojó levemente asintiendo.

-Hasta mañana entonces. –Y la chica salió corriendo hacia el camino que estaba detrás de ellos.

.

**II.**

-…En la primavera perdí un hermano. –Percy cerró los ojos ante su confesión y se preparó para alguna típica frase de esas que había venido escuchando hace meses.

**~O-O~**

Desde el momento que supo su nombre se prometió no hacerse amigo de Audrey. Era demasiado arriesgado, ella era muggle y no tenía idea del mundo mágico que los rodeaba.

Pero era imposible no hacerlo.

Al otro día de haberse visto por primera vez, Percy estuvo un poco más temprano y tomó asiento en la misma banca con vista al canal. Ella llegó no mucho después que él y sin decir más, dejó su bolso tirado y se sentó junto al pelirrojo -que para ese entonces había cerrado los ojos- y sólo imitó su gesto. Cuando era hora de su partida, ella sólo se levantó con un "hasta mañana".

Y así pasaron dos días más hasta que al tercero, ella ya no soportó más tanto silencio Tomó la oportunidad al verlo esta vez parado cerca del río, esperando su llegada.

-Hola –dijo tímidamente ella, -Pensé que nunca más te vería con los ojos abiertos, –y sus ojos brillaron al ver que su intento de humor habían logrado que la comisura del labio de Percy se levantara levemente.

-Lo siento, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos nuevamente. Ninguno hizo además de moverse, sólo disfrutar del paisaje que ahora les regalaba una mañana más cálida.

-Bien, creo que esto debería comenzar de otra manera, -llamó ella con más valor ahora. –Mi nombre es Audrey. –Y alzó la mano en espera de la de él.

Percy bajó la vista y por un momento se inquietó al descubrir con qué facilidad estaba dejándola entrar, a ella, a una muggle con la cual no tendría mucho de qué hablar porque tenía que censurar todos sus comentarios. Pero la sensación se desvaneció tan pronto como su vista subió hacia sus ojos.

-Yo soy Percival… Percy Weasley. –Y vio como brotó una sonrisa en el rostro de su nueva _amiga_.

**~O-O~**

-¿Cómo se llamaba? –Percy alzó la vista ante su pregunta. Había pasado un rato desde que había hablado por primera vez sobre su hermano con Audrey y ella había respetado su silencio.

Pero ahora ella quería saber un poco más. Siempre era así entre ellos.

-Fred, y tiene un gemelo… George. –

-¿Pues cuántos hermanos tienes? –Se llevó las manos a la boca tan pronto como terminó la pregunta. Era ruda, de eso no tenía duda ella, pero él pareció no darle importancia.

-Somos siete. –Porque para él, siempre serían siete sin importar que uno ya no estuviera físicamente.

Ella miró su reloj como cada mañana pero esta vez, no se levantó apresurada. Sólo soltó un suspiro y observó a Percy que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Hoy no iré a la escuela, ¿te importaría hablarme de ellos? –Y Percy alineó su cuerpo con el de Audrey y procedió a decirle todo sobre los Weasley. Al menos todo lo que podría contarle a ella.

Y así se fue toda la mañana, él platicándole de la enorme familia que vive en una villa no muy lejos de ahí en el mismo condado de Devonshire. Con sus enormes cenas dominicales con amigos y el pequeño Ted, que ahora comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos. De la tienda de bromas y de la gran escuela a la que asistió hasta hace unos años.

Ella por su parte era hija única y vivía no muy lejos de su lugar de reunión. Estudiaba en las mañanas y por las tardes dedicaba horas a trabajar en un pequeño café unas cuadras más al sur. Le gustaba leer y podría pasar el fin de semana entero explorando nuevas rutas para caminar.

Él absorbía todo con interés, preguntándose cada vez con más insistencia, hasta donde terminarían todos estos encuentros. Hasta donde sería capaz de contarle para no perder _las conversaciones_ con Audrey.

Unas cuantas horas después, ambos tuvieron que despedirse y esta vez, todo fue muy diferente. No fue incómodo y en lugar de esperanza en si se verían al día siguiente, había promesa. Ella hizo un gesto con su mano para decir adiós pero él fue más rápido y antes de que avanzara, Percy había plantado un beso en la mejilla de ella. Y como dato curioso, Percival había sonreído más ese día que en todo el resto de su vida.

.

**III.**

Tenía los brazos cruzados y un mohín de disgusto que poco podía disimular. Entrecerraba los ojos cada que el chico en frente del pequeño grupo de niños, gesticulaba con enorme sorpresa por sacar un pañuelo más de la manga de su saco.

Ella sólo cambiaba de un pie a otro, mordiéndose la lengua de la desesperación de no poder gritarles a todos esos niños, que no creyeran las tonterías de ese supuesto mago. Porque para Audrey, la magia era una pérdida de tiempo.

Y eso a Percy lo tenía nervioso.

**~O-O~**

Llevaban poco más de un mes de encuentros matutinos. Y con ello, las clases de Audrey más cerca a su fin. Su rutina no se había modificado excepto por este primer fin de semana en el que él había decidido pasar más tiempo con ella. Y eso a Audrey no le sentaba nada mal.

Habían decidido dar un paseo por algunos parques locales, largos senderos de árboles frondosos y pequeños mercados de comida caliente. Se habían detenido en una ocasión porque ella quería tomar una foto y en todo ese tiempo, Percy trató de no mostrar mucha curiosidad por aquella cámara que no te sacaba las fotos con movimiento.

Era impresionante como en todo este tiempo, había logrado mantenerse en su presencia al margen de la magia. Cada vez que encontraba algo diferente su mente regresaba inmediatamente a su vieja clase de "estudios muggles". Pero aún así, con todo lo que supiera o hubiera visto antes, nada lo preparó para el vehemente rechazo de Audrey hacia la magia.

En el segundo parque habían alcanzado a un grupo de niños que soltaban pequeños ¡oh!, cada cierto tiempo. Era tal el murmullo que decidieron averiguar y cuando ambos alcanzaron el grupo en pleno, el rostro de Percy era más pálido de lo normal. Ella sólo tenía una ceja levantada y no pudo ocultar su molestia. ¿A qué? Percy no lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que después de todo, quizás la amistad con Audrey no podría avanzar más.

Y eso no le gustó.

**~O-O~**

-¿Pero has visto como esos niños se lo creían todo? –Comentó Audrey antes de darle una mordida a su pastelillo.

Ahora se encontraban en un pequeño lugar que ofrecía café y postres a resguardo del fuerte frío que había descendido esa tarde. Él no había hablado desde que dejaron el parque con el mago y ella no presionó.

Así que después de que Percy había pasado todo el rato pensando en cómo debería decirle que ya no sería bueno verse, terminó respondiendo con una pregunta completamente diferente.

-¿Porqué no te gusta la magia? ¿Por qué eres tan dura al respecto? –El tono de voz salió un poco más severo de lo que hubiera querido, pero trató de enmendarlo a tiempo antes de que ella saliera del lugar, más enojado con él que con el mago.

-Es decir… no entiendo tu punto de vista. –Y esperó a que la sorpresa en el rostro de ella se desvaneciera. No iría a ningún lugar al parecer.

Ella dio dos sorbos más a su café de manera nerviosa.

-Te vas a reír. –Fue la respuesta.

-No tendría por qué. –Contestó un poco molesto, le estaba dando largas y Percy no era muy paciente.

-Bien, verás…

Audrey de niña siempre fue inquieta y tenía una imaginación que a veces ponía a temblar a sus padres. Solía cumplir con tareas a tiempo y sacar las más altas calificaciones de su clase. Y a la hora de llegar a casa, siempre era amable y mantenía su cuarto ordenado. Porque la pequeña tenía un propósito, y ese era el estar siempre puntual los jueves en el parque local para los actos de magia.

Sí, a ella le fascinaba la magia. Y el joven mago que vestía de negro y sacaba monedas de las orejas le parecía lo mejor que hubiera visto en su vida. Se podría decir que a los 5 años, ella estaba completamente segura que de grande, lograría hacer trucos tan buenos como ese chico.

Y para eso servían los recesos en su escuela.

Se sentaba en los columpios junto con otros niños tratando de averiguar cómo sacar más de una servilleta de su blusa de manga larga, unas flores del bolsillo de su suéter, y una moneda de detrás de su oreja. Siempre con los mismos resultados que eran las risillas de algunas niñas y desesperación por parte de los niños. El peor día fue cuando intentó meter el pequeño conejo de la escuela en un sombrero negro, y acabó con rasguños en sus brazos y tarea extra en un viernes.

Todo lo que intentó día a día fue en vano. Simplemente no lograba hacer magia. Así que un jueves, después de tanto intento, se armó de coraje y se acercó a uno de los magos para preguntarle por su secreto.

Pero para la mala suerte de la pequeña Audrey, ese mago no tenía la sensibilidad de explicarle a una niña lo que era la ilusión, y terminó contándole que todo era una farsa.

-Así que no me volví a parar por ese lugar. Sé que las brujas y magos y tales cosas como hechizos no son reales, pero no dejo de pensar en cómo te ilusionan cuando eres pequeño…

Conforme iba terminando su relato, su voz había ido disminuyendo. Esperaba la risa de Percy o al menos que rodara los ojos pero no, contrario a todo lo que ella hubiese esperado, él no mostró ningún gesto de burla. Sólo se sentó ahí tratando de procesar todo lo que había escuchado.

Después de todo, no era tan malo. No tendría que dejar de verla. Posiblemente… No, contarle sería absurdo.

-¿Vas a decir algo? –Ahora tenía cruzado los brazos. Estaba inquieta y ansiosa por saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Percy.

…

-¿Quieres volver a salir el sábado que entra?

¿Pero que había dicho? ¿No se suponía que tenía que alejarse de ella _un poco_?

-S… sí, claro. –Audrey tenía los ojos abiertos como plato. Rubor hasta los pies y de seguro hasta la boca abierta.

Pero el tintineo de la puerta de entrada los sacó a ambos de sus sorpresas y voltearon para ver entrar a un señor ataviado en una gruesa capa y sombrero en punta que venía contando monedas de oro en su mano derecha.

-Pero que tipo… - Había comentado Audrey tan pronto como observó que de su capa, salía un largo pedazo de madera labrado. –Cualquiera diría que tiene una varita. Sólo falta que la saque y conjure algo para que mi relato tenga un buen fin.

Ella se soltó a reír por la ironía, pero él no sabía que decir. Para empezar, ese señor no tendría que estar ahí, haciendo fila para tratar de comprar algo con monedas de oro. No tendría que ir vestido así ni mucho menos con la varita tan expuesta. Y estuvo a punto de llamarle la atención cuando Audrey lo tomó de la mano y le pidió que salieran de ahí.

Y cuando ese día llegó a su fin, él se despidió de nuevo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella un torpe adiós y quedaron de verse de nuevo el lunes.

.

**IV.**

-¿Quieres caminar un poco? –Audrey se paró junto a la banca que era su lugar de encuentro, con un gorro y bufanda extra porque esa mañana había comenzado particularmente fría.

-Claro. –Percy se levantó y comenzaron a andar el camino que llevaba hacia el centro de la villa.

-Percy, tenemos ya tiempo de conocernos y sabes, nunca me has dicho en que trabajas. –Ella bajó el rostro y él no supo si le dolía no saber o se avergonzaba por preguntar.

-Bueno, podría decirse que trabajo para… el gobierno. No es nada grande, sólo…

-¿No te gusta hablar de tu trabajo?

-No es eso…

-¿Entonces no confías en mí? –Sus ojos lo miraron con tristeza. –Sabes, lo comprendería de ser así, realmente no es mucho el tiempo que llevamos de…

-Audrey para, no es eso. Simplemente que es un poco complicado explicarte exactamente a que me dedico. –Dudó unos segundos. –Dame tiempo.

-Ok.

Siguieron caminando y la tensión creció, pero ninguno siguió hablando.

Después de estar todo el día juntos, Percy había llegado a casa a sumirse en sus recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido con Audrey. Pero esta vez no fueron sólo las memorias de donde comieron o que hablaron. Esta vez, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue lo suave que se sentía su mano cuando ella lo sacó del pequeño lugar donde comían. Lo segundo que no pudo sacar de su cabeza, fue lo bien que olía cuando se acercaba a ella. Su risa, los hoyuelos acentuándose con un gesto y así siguió toda la noche.

Recordó el brillo de sus ojos cuando demostraba que algo le gustaba. Sus labios fruncidos cuando algo le molestaba por completo como en el parque, y aunque lo negaría si alguno de sus hermanos le preguntaba, le gustaba que lo pusiera nervioso. Que lo retara en sus sentimientos.

Porque Percy estaba comenzando a caminar en un círculo sin salida. Para él ya no estaban quedando opciones sobre cómo decirle que se dejaran de ver, ni mucho menos que sólo quedaran cómo amigos casuales. En lugar de pensar en la forma de rechazarla, estaba pensando en lugares donde la podría invitar en "diagon alley" o quizás en el mismo Londres después de enseñarle un método _rápido de viaje_.

Esa noche se durmió con el pecho opresándole de angustia. No quería dejarla ir, pero, ¿qué oportunidades podría tener si le decía la verdad?

.

**V.**

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana? –Audrey lo miró extrañado.

-¿No hacemos eso todos los sábados? –Ella no sabía si reír o quedarse seria, pues ya habían pasado tres sábados en el que sus "reuniones" se habían prolongado todo el día.

-Sí, lo sé. Es sólo que… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana como en una… cita? –Percy sintió los colores de su rostro subir apresuradamente. Y para su mala suerte, ella los notó.

-Claro que sí, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Pero no hemos venido haciendo eso desde que nos conocemos? –Ahora fue el turno de ella y antes de que él lo pudiera notar, bajó la cabeza rápidamente.

-Eh…

-Que elocuente. –Subió la mirada y encontró a Percy sonriendo. –Me refiero a que ya sabes… salimos, nos conocemos. Hemos hablado de nosotros y hemos comido juntos.

-Sí, pero esta vez será diferente… -Percy la miró a los ojos un largo tiempo, dejando de lado ese último atisbo de duda que lo volvía loco. –Quiero contarte cosas que no sabes de mí…

Además, no era como si muggles de todo el mundo no se hubieran enterado antes, que el mundo mágico existía enfrente de sus narices. Y no ese de ilusiones baratas con trucos en las esquinas que tanto la molestaba. Eso debería suponer un punto a su favor, ¿cierto?

-Oh, -la escuchó decir antes de asentir con la cabeza. –Está bien, mañana nos vemos aquí a la misma hora.

Y se despidieron como ya era costumbre.

-Qué, ¿cómo si fuera por arte de… magia? –Exclamó Percy, quien acababa de detenerse en un aparador de una tienda de antigüedades.

Habían acordado verse esa mañana una hora más tarde. Y habían llegado los dos nerviosos sobre los prospectos de lo que podría significar su primera cita formal, porque si no era tan obvio para ellos dos, sus rostros los delataban a kilómetros que sentían algo más que una simple amistad el uno por el otro.

Y si lo querían seguir negando, sus manos ahora unidas eran prueba que tenían que hablar y pronto.

-Ya te dije que la magia no existe Percy, pero al parecer tú si crees en ella. –Le respondió socarronamente.

-¿Y si te demuestro lo contrario? –Las palabras salieron sin pensar, sin detenerse en las consecuencias. –Es decir, ¿cómo demuestras que la magia no existe?

Ella entrecerró los ojos tratando de adivinar algún truco en lo que decía. Cuando estuvo segura que no era algún juego de palabras, comenzó a ladear su cabeza al tiempo que en boca se comenzó a formar una sonrisa traviesa.

-Tú de verdad crees en la magia. –Él no respondió por un tiempo, tan sólo dejó perder su vista en el aparador de enfrente.

-¿Te parece bien si vamos a caminar por el lago? –Ella asintió y ambos se encaminaron en silencio.

Percy había ensayado toda la semana en las muchas formas que podría decirle a Audrey primero, que era un mago y segundo, preguntarle si quería ser su novia.

Porque al menos para él, ella se había alojado en su corazón desde hace ya un tiempo atrás.

Iba a ser una tarde complicada al parecer.

Sin separar sus manos, llegaron juntos a unas de las bancas que componían un pequeño camino con visor al lago. No muy lejos del lugar donde se conocieron y cerca de unos follajes que servían del perfecto blindaje para la pareja.

Ella se sentó pero él, se quedó de pie y minutos después comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro.

-Me estás poniendo nerviosa…

-Lo siento. –Pero no detuvo sus pasos por un tiempo más. Respiró profundamente y se quedó de pie justo frente a ella.

-Audrey, el otro día preguntaste donde trabajo y quiero decirte sólo… quizás no me creas.

-¿Por qué no, es algo ilegal? –Y de repente el miedo se figuró en su cara. Sus ojos comenzaron a escanear el lugar en el que se encontraban, pero luego ella recordó que era Percy. Esa persona que la había enamorado poco a poco y tuvo sentimientos encontrados.

-Audrey… mírame a los ojos. Anda, no es nada ilegal. Lo prometo. –Ella asintió para dejarlo seguir.

-Está bien. Yo trabajo en un lugar llamado Ministerio. Nos encargamos de hacer regulaciones pero no es un ministerio común. No… -Respiró ruidosamente. –Ese lugar se llama Ministerio de Magia.

Nada. Al parecer ella estaba tan aterrada que fuera a ser otro cosa que no lo escuchó. O eso tenía idea Percy.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Claro que te escuché. ¿Te has escuchado tú? ¿Quieres hacer mofa de lo que te conté el otro día? –De repente Audrey estaba de pie. Y molesta.

-No claro que no, creo que me conoces, sabes que no sería capaz.

-Si te conociera, _sabría donde trabajas_, Percy.

Percy se comenzó a molestar que nada le estuviera saliendo bien y la frustración dio paso a un discurso torpe y largo, que hubiera preferido haber callado.

-Mira, te he dicho la verdad. Trabajo en un lugar llamado el Ministerio de Magia… ese… ese lugar se encarga de regular la magia de los magos para que los mu… para que las personas _"no mágicas"_ no se enteren de…

-¿Qué? –Gritó Audrey.

-Para que no se enteren de nosotros los magos. De nuestro mundo mágico, de cómo vivimos… -Terminó Percy agitado.

-Me estás tomando el pelo y no me gusta.

-Ya te dije que no. –Y Percy procedió a sacar una palo de madera similar al que había visto Audrey el otro día. Y ella se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué te crea y acepte como si nada que eres un mago? Esta broma tiene que terminar en algún momento. –La risa de Audrey murió y el rubor en sus mejillas comenzó a aumentar. No era nada bueno.

…

-Vamos, Percy. –Le dijo frustrada.

-No… No es ninguna broma, Audrey.

Pero ella ya no le dejó explicarse más. En cambio sólo tomó su bufanda, la giró sobre su cuello y se marchó furiosa de camino a casa.

.

**VI.**

-Es un poco triste ver las flores apagarse en esta época.

Percy se sobresaltó y observó sobre su hombro para confirmar que efectivamente, era Audrey la que le estaba hablando. Mejor aún, comprobar que no era su imaginación.

Al verla parada unos pasos atrás, de un salto se puso de pie y la miró nervioso. Esperando a que ella dijera algo más…

**~O-O~**

Hacía dos semanas que Audrey era incapaz de quedarse dormida unos minutos extra. No podía disfrutar un delicioso café mientras se quedaba en su casa un rato más para resguardarse del clima, que para estas fechas, ya azotaba fuertes ventiscas.

Y mucho menos podía disfrutar de un ligero paseo antes de ir a sus estudios, porque todo le traía recuerdos de _él_.

Desde su discusión con Percy toda su rutina seguía igual, a diferencia claro, de que le hacía falta su compañía. Le hacía tanta falta el tan sólo verlo y eso la traía vuelta loca. Ya no había vuelto a caminar con regularidad y las veces que lo había intentado, había terminado en el mismo camino a su lugar de reunión. Se detenía a una buena distancia y sólo se dedicaba a observarlo hasta que era hora de marcharse.

Aún no podía comprender que lo había inclinado a comportarse de esa manera. Hacer bromas de un tema que aunque pudiera parecer infantil, no le daba derecho a burlarse de esa forma de ella. Pero también había noches en las que pensaba que si se hubiera quedado un poco más, Percy le habría pedido perdón por haberla tratado así. Todo era tan confuso. Porque llevaba semanas creyendo que le gustaba igual que él le gustaba a ella. Que estaban enamorados y que esa noche, él se confesaría.

En su lugar obtuvo una broma de mal gusto.

Pero necesitaba una explicación, y entre más pronto la obtuviera, más rápido podría arreglarse con él u olvidarlo para siempre. Así que después de dar un fuerte suspiro, tomó sus cosas de la cama y se dirigió hacia el lago. Sólo esperaba que como cada mañana desde hace dos semanas, él estuviera todavía ahí.

**~O-O~**

Ella aún no lo miraba. Estaba distraída viendo unos niños jugar a las atrapadas que no puso atención cuando Percy rodeó el par de asientos y se colocó a su lado. La miraba con cuidado, adivinando su estado de ánimo y por supuesto, aprovechó para tomar detalle de cómo lucía esa mañana.

Su cabello recogido en una coleta. Una gruesa bufanda sobre un saco a tono. Y su habitual bolso de libros al hombro. Había extrañado cada detalle de ella. Cada rubor, cada suspiro y por supuesto el verde de sus ojos que ahora se habían por fin enfocado en él. Le miraba sin expresión clara, y él no quiso ni respirar.

-He venido a hablar contigo, Percy. –Dio un paso hacia atrás pero sus miradas no se desviaron.

Él asiente y le hace señas para que lo acompañe a caminar. Ella después de unos momentos lo sigue y se encuentran pisando una fina capa de nieve.

-¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí me pareciste una persona con una tristeza muy grande… quise venir a hablarte porque creí poder lograr una sonrisa en ti. –Se giró a verlo y él notó que sus ojos no brillaban como otros días. –Aunque fue difícil al principio, aquél primer día que hablamos, esa sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer.

-Creí que en verdad estábamos formando una grandiosa amistad. Creí… creí que te gustaba. Que sentías algo por mí. Que tal vez… -Suspiró y se quedó callada de nuevo.

Percy intentó hablar después de un momento, pero ella alzó la mano para indicarle que aún no había terminado.

-Te he extrañado mucho estos días. Nunca creí que sentiría algo tan fuerte por alguien y menos en tan poco tiempo, pero… nunca creí que serías capaz de hacerme sentir la mayor tonta en el mundo con una sola broma. –Terminó en un bufido.

-Esa no era mi intención, Audrey. Tú nunca me dejaste terminar…

-Eso lo sé. Lo he pensado mucho y por eso he venido hoy, para que me expliques. Porque no comprendo…

Percy había logrado componer su rostro de preocupación a uno de seriedad. Tenía claro lo que quería decir pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. Tan pronto como Audrey lo rechazó se dedicó a investigar en el Ministerio como podría decirle la verdad. Demostrárselo. Porque tenía claro que eso estaba en parte prohibido. Así que después de tanto ir y venir le habían concedido una especie de permiso especial con "el muggle" indicado. Si las cosas se salían de control, tenía la obligación de reportarlo para aplicarle los hechizos pertinentes.

Sí, la sola idea de que utilizaran hechizos de memoria en Audrey lo aterrorizaba porque eso significa que se tendría que olvidar de él definitivamente.

Y decidió entonces pedir consejo a su madre. Es por eso que había pasado las dos semanas sin moverse de esa banca en espera de ella. Soportando frío tan sólo para pedirle la oportunidad de explicarse.

-Cuando te vi la primera vez nunca imaginé que te consideraría una amiga unas semanas después. Pero en eso te convertiste. Poco a poco me fuiste ganando y aquí estoy. No suelo ser así con las personas, mi familia hace burlas todo el tiempo sobre lo arrogante que soy y a decir verdad, tienen razón la mayoría del tiempo. –Frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco de ella. –Pero contigo es diferente. Desde el primer segundo ha sido diferente.

-Tú te interesaste en lo que tenía que decir. Y en verdad nunca jugaría contigo.

Percy regresó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos con cautela. No quería molestarla pero necesitaba su toque aunque no lo ayudara mucho a la concentración.

-Me he enamorado de ti, Audrey. Ese día venía a pedirte que fueras mi novia… que me dejaras estar a tu lado más allá de las mañanas y los sábados. Era mi confesión y tú no me dejaste terminar. Pero más allá de eso, yo nunca te he mentido…

Audrey sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas. De momento sus palabras llenaron su corazón y quiso corresponderle con el mismo sentimiento, pero algo le molestaba aún. Y no sabía cómo encararlo. Lo vio caminar unos metros y cuando se giró de regreso, en su mano traía una flor de esas marchitas que había por montón junto al camino.

Percy puso la flor en la palma de su mano izquierda y con la derecha, tomó la mano de Audrey que se sentía más helada que nunca. Y con un hechizo, la flor revivió justo frente a los ojos de ambos.

Ella lo vio asombrada y quiso soltarse del agarre pero él la sostuvo más fuerte.

-¿Qué…? -Pero no pudo terminar porque ahora sus lágrimas corrían libremente.

Él no sabía si estaba asustada. Quería dejarla ir para no verla llorar pero entonces tendría que informar al Ministerio y eso no estaba en sus planes de esa noche.

-¿Qué eres… Percy? –Preguntó Audrey en una voz tan bajita que apenas le escuchó.

-Soy un mago, Audrey. La magia existe... _Y no quiero perderte_. –Lo último lo dijo con tal convicción que Audrey lo miró directamente a los ojos. En ese momento, sin saber que más había detrás, decidió creerle.

No fue un camino fácil el convencerla de todo lo que había a su alrededor. De que la ilusión de los magos de las calles no tenía que ver para nada con su estilo de vida. Poco a poco él le fue demostrando que la magia era más que lanzar hechizos y aparecer un conejo del sombrero. Y sobre todo, le demostró lo mucho que la quería en cada beso que le daba. Cada caricia cuando se reunían para comer. En los detalles que tenía con ella día a día.

Y ella le enseñó lo capaz que era él de dejar sus ambiciones por ratos para disfrutar de lo sencillo que era amar a alguien.

Y cuando unas semanas después él la invitó a comer en la casa de sus padres, ella aceptó inmediatamente.

Percy no dejó de sonreír en todo el día.

Y Audrey se volvió a sentir de cinco años.

.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sowelu~<em>**_  
><em>


End file.
